


Wanting More

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Has a Crush, Established Allison Argent/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Fantasizing, Future Fic, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamory, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Derek discovers that Stiles and Allison have left him a…surprise in the Camaro.





	Wanting More

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Romance Can Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357862) by [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell). 



> I really wanted a sequel to [ Inell's fic](http://inell.tumblr.com/post/162437154741/romance-can-wait-allisonstiles), and she was kind enough to let me write it! I hope everyone else who wanted to know what happened next enjoys this!

When Stiles hands his keys back with a jaunty wave and a smile, Derek is immediately suspicious.

“Thanks, man. It’s pretty hard to have date night when your jeep’s in the shop, so I appreciate you letting me borrow the Camaro,” Stiles says, and then he’s out the door.

Derek goes to the window and sees Stiles and Allison walking away, hand in hand, probably toward their apartment. He looks down at the keys in his hand. It’s late, and he should probably just wait until morning to find out what kind of soda Stiles spilled in his car, but.

He’d never admit it, but he likes Stiles and Allison together, likes how their scents twine in a way that’s both heady and soothing. He’d worked for years to accept and trust Allison, despite her family, and now he probably thinks he took that too far, because sometimes he just _wants_ her.

Wants Stiles, too.

But he’s not going to ruin anyone’s relationship with his longing, so he takes what he can get.

He heads down the stairs, and sees that they’ve left his car in the darkest, most secluded part of the parking lot. He’s looking around, making sure nothing is amiss, carefully listening for the sounds of anybody nearby, so the scent that hits him when he opens the door takes him completely by surprise.

He collapses into the seat automatically, even though that means the smell of them, together, is _surrounding_ him now.

_Fuck_.

Sometimes, at pack meetings, Stiles’ hand would slide up Allison’s thigh, and he’d smell her wetness, her arousal, and he would long to press his face there and breathe her in. But that’s nothing compared to what he’s smelling now, the delicious musk of her mixing with the more bitter scent of Stiles’ come. They must have fucked several times for his car to be in this state, full of their pheromones of lust and release.

And it seems especially strong up here, at the front. He leans over, sniffing the passenger seat, but no—he realizes abruptly that they must have fucked here, _in_ _his seat_.

It’s either an invitation or a cruel tease, and he desperately hopes it’s the former.

He’s achingly hard in his jeans, his fangs pressing against his lips, and he tips his head back, clenching his jaw. He knows he shouldn’t do this here, knows he should walk across the parking lot and back into his building, but he’s already cupping himself, the decision made.

He arches into his hand with a little whimper, grateful that the car’s probably parked far enough off the street to avoid prying eyes. He’s tempted to crawl into the backseat, to rut against the leather as he smells them all around them, but he resists the urge.

He unzips his pants, gasping as the pressure on his cock is released, and pushes down his underwear far enough to take hold of himself. As he gently strokes, he closes his eyes and pictures them in his car, imagining that there’s somehow enough room for him to join in.

He thumbs the head of his cock as he imagines Allison teasingly licking him, pictures Stiles fingering her open as he kisses Derek. He groans, imagining the smell of them wanting him, _needing_ him.

He touches his neck with his other hand, thinks of Stiles biting him there, can almost hear Allison whispering dirty things in his ear, her voice breathless with excitement. He imagines sliding inside her, feeling her open up for him, her back arching as he presses inside.

He imagines Stiles’ fingers pushing inside him, fingering Derek as he fucks her. It’s not the first time he’s fantasized about Stiles’ hands, but he still shivers at the idea of Stiles touching him all over, while grinning down at Derek, because he knows _exactly_ what he’s doing.

He feels his thighs tensing, and realizes he’s started stroking himself fast and reckless, and forces himself to slow down, trying to calm his ragged breathing.

He desperately wants to taste Allison, wants to feel Stiles come across his tongue.

He wants everything, all at once, and has to squeeze the base of his cock to stave off the rush of arousal that roars through him. He stares blankly at the ceiling of the Camaro as he pictures Stiles slowly fucking into Allison, sucking Derek’s cock as he does.

He needs to come, _badly_ , his whole body tense and teetering on the edge of orgasm, but he wants to make this last a little longer.

He closes his eyes and rocks up into his hand, trying to keep the rhythm steady as he lets a fantasy unspool in his mind. Allison is pushing him down on his bed, kissing him fiercely as she sinks down onto his cock. Her nails scrape teasingly across his nipples, and it’s so distracting that at first he doesn’t notice  Stiles is spreading his thighs apart.

Allison kisses his neck as she begins to grind down, and Stiles fits himself between Derek’s legs, pushing his cock in as far as he can. He’s pressed up tight against Allison’s back, one arm wrapped around her waist, and they begin to move together, working in unison.

The idea of Stiles fucking him while he’s deep inside Allison is too much for Derek to take, and he’s suddenly thrusting up wildly into his fist, his hips and back arching up off the seat as he comes. He shudders and strokes himself through it, panting and making low, relieved sounds.

He hasn’t come that hard in a long time.

He’s already made a mess all over himself, so he gently milks his cock, his hips moving in tiny jolts through the aftershocks. He takes a few deep breaths, and is just starting to notice how well his scent mixes with theirs, when someone taps on the window.

Derek startles, because he’d been far too distracted to hear anyone getting that close. He rolls down the window to Stiles’ smiling face.

“I see that you liked what we left for you,” he says, looking a little smug. “We were hoping you would.”

“Yeah,” Allison says with a grin, stepping up next to him. “Do you want to try everything you fantasized about in here, but upstairs, in a real bed?” she asks, tilting her head toward the loft.

Derek would like to pretend that he hesitates on taking them up on their offer, but he doesn’t, not for one single second. A chance to be with them is way too good to pass up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
